dreamfieldsfandomcom-20200214-history
Item
Items found in the game. They are stored in the player's stock, where they are sorted into the categories Harvest, Materials, and Other. Harvest Items in the Harvest category, harvested from plants. Note: some plant products are found in the Materials category. Blackberries.png|link=|'Blackberries' Carrot.png|link=|'Carrot' Coconut.png|link=|'Coconut' Coffee beans.png|link=|'Coffee beans' Cucumbers.png|link=|'Cucumbers' Ginger.png|link=|'Ginger' Grapes.png|link=|'Grapes' Magic fruits.png|link=|'Magic fruits' Onions.png|link=|'Onions' Peas.png|link=|'Peas' Pumpkin.png|link=|'Pumpkin' Raspberry.png|link=|'Raspberry' Rice.png|link=|'Rice' Rye.png|link=|'Rye' Strawberry.png|link=|'Strawberry' Tomatoes.png|link=|'Tomatoes' Underwater blossom.png|link=|'Underwater blossom' Materials Items in the Materials category. Sorted into contexts for easier access. Resource items Materials items gathered from natural resources. (Category:Resource items) Azure flower.png|link=|'Azure flower' Blue nectar.png|link=|'Blue nectar' Boat wreckage.png|link=|'Boat wreckage' Brushwood.png|link=|'Brushwood' Can of fireflies.png|link=|'Can of fireflies' Castle stone.png|link=|'Castle stone' Cement.png|link=|'Cement' Crude lazurite.png|link=|'Crude lazurite' Crude nephrite.png|link=|'Crude nephrite' Crystal ice.png|link=|'Crystal ice' Emerald flower.png|link=|'Emerald flower' Grass.png|link=|'Grass' Ice.png|link=|'Ice' Log.png|link=|'Log' Monolith.png|link=|'Monolith' Mushrooms.png|link=|'Mushrooms' Needle branch.png|link=|'Needle branch' Pearls.png|link=|'Pearls' Pine.png|link=|'Pine' Quartz.png|link=|'Quartz' Rhinestone.png|link=|'Rhinestone' Roots.png|link=|'Roots' Scarlet flower.png|link=|'Scarlet flower' Seaweed.png|link=|'Seaweed' Shining stone.png|link=|'Shining stone' Silk petal.png|link=|'Silk petal' Stone.png|link=|'Stone' Stone wood.png|link=|'Stone wood' Tree bark.png|link=|'Tree bark' Tree.png|link=|'Tree' Yellow nectar.png|link=|'Yellow nectar' Cotton candy.png|link=|'Cotton candy' Ice-cream.png|link=|'Ice-cream' Jelly beans.png|link=|'Jelly beans' Plant product items Materials items produced by plants. (Note: some plant products are found in the Harvest category.) Apples.png|link=|'Apples' Apricot.png|link=|'Apricot' Cherry.png|link=|'Cherry' Cocoa seeds.png|link=|'Cocoa seeds' Cola nuts.png|link=|'Cola nuts' Dates.png|link=|'Dates' Meat.png|link=|'Meat' Oranges.png|link=|'Oranges' Pears.png|link=|'Pears' Primula.png|link=|'Primula' Snowdrop.png|link=|'Snowdrop' Creature items Materials items produced by creatures. (Category:Creature items) Aroma oil.png|link=|'Aroma oil' Artistry.png|link=|'Artistry' Augury.png|link=|'Augury' Bells.png|link=|'Bells' Calm.png|link=|'Calm' Cedar nuts.png|link=|'Cedar nuts' Cooking brush.png|link=|'Cooking brush' Copper.png|link=|'Copper' Courage.png|link=|'Courage' Cranberry sauce.png|link=|'Cranberry sauce' Easter egg.png|link=|'Easter egg' Feathers.png|link=|'Feathers' Fidelity.png|link=|'Fidelity' Fire.png|link=|'Fire' Firebird's feather.png|link=|'Firebird's feather' Fuzz.png|link=|'Fuzz' Gracefulness.png|link=|'Gracefulness' Grain.png|link=|'Grain' Hair.png|link=|'Hair' Holly.png|link=|'Holly' Jugful.png|link=|'Jugful' Luck.png|link=|'Luck' Milk.png|link=|'Milk' Magic feather.png|link=|'Magic feather' Papyrus.png|link=|'Papyrus' Pigeon's milk.png|link=|'Pigeon's milk' Quicksilver.png|link=|'Quicksilver' Relaxation.png|link=|'Relaxation' Spices.png|link=|'Spices' Strength.png|link=|'Strength' Tomato juice.png|link=|'Tomato juice' Vanilla.png|link=|'Vanilla' Wind.png|link=|'Wind' Wisdom.png|link=|'Wisdom' Food items Materials items that are food products. Apple tea.png|link=|'Apple tea' Arabian liquorice.png|link=|'Arabian Liquorice' Autumn juice.png|link=|'Autumn juice' Basket of eggs.png|link=|'Basket of eggs' Batter.png|link=|'Batter' Blackberry pastry.png|link=|'Blackberry pastry' Box of pastries.png|link=|'Box of pastries' Brandy snap.png|link=|'Brandy snap' Bread.png|link=|'Bread' Bread.png|link=|'Bread' Brown sugar.png|link=|'Brown sugar' Burrito.png|link=|'Burrito' Cake layer.png|link=|'Cake layer' Candy.png|link=|'Candy' Carrot-pumpkin cupcake.png|link=|'Carrot-pumpkin cupcake' Castor sugar.png|link=|'Castor sugar' Cereal.png|link=|'Cereal' Cherry cake.png|link=|'Cherry cake' Cherry pastry.png|link=|'Cherry pastry' Chili.png|link=|'Chili' Chocolate cake.png|link=|'Chocolate cake' Chocolate candies.png|link=|'Chocolate candies' Chocolate egg.png|link=|'Chocolate egg' Chocolate pancakes.png|link=|'Chocolate pancakes' Cinnamon.png|link=|'Cinnamon' Coated onion rings.png|link=|'Coated onion rings' Coconut butter.png|link=|'Coconut butter' Coffee elixir.png|link=|'Coffee elixir' Coffee extract.png|link=|'Coffee extract' Cola.png|link=|'Cola' Cookies with raisins.png|link=|'Cookies with raisins' Cookies.png|link=|'Cookies' Croissant.png|link=|'Croissant' Croissant with chocolate.png|link=|'Croissant with chocolate' Cup of tea.png|link=|'Cup of tea' Dark chocolate.png|link=|'Dark chocolate' Dried apricots.png|link=|'Dried apricots' Easter cupcake.png|link=|'Easter cupcake' Egg.png|link=|'Egg' Equinox drink.png|link=|'Equinox drink' Eyes of evil cocktail.png|link=|'Eyes of Evil cocktail' Festive dinner.png|link=|'Festive dinner' Fire salad.png|link=|'Fire salad' Flour.png|link=|'Flour' Flower tea.png|link=|'Flower tea' Fortune cookie.png|link=|'Fortune Cookie' Frosting.png|link=|'Frosting' Frosty flakes.png|link=|'Frosty flakes' Fruit mix.png|link=|'Fruit mix' Fruit salad.png|link=|'Fruit salad' Fruit tea.png|link=|'Fruit tea' Green tea.png|link=|'Green tea' Ground cocoa.png|link=|'Ground cocoa' Ground coffee.png|link=|'Ground coffee' Guacamole.png|link=|'Guacamole' Hamburger.png|link=|'Hamburger' Hot chocolate.png|link=|'Hot chocolate' Ice-cream with dates.png|link=|'Ice-cream with dates' Ice-cream.png|link=|'Ice-cream' Iced coffee.png|link=|'Iced coffee' Icing.png|link=|'Icing' Jam jar.png|link=|'Jam jar' Kebab.png|link=|'Kebab' Liquorice syrup.png|link=|'Liquorice syrup' Lunar syrup.png|link=|'Lunar syrup' Lunar treacle cake.png|link=|'Lunar treacle cake' Magic sweet.png|link=|'Magic sweet' Marshmallow.png|link=|'Marshmallow' Marshmallow bridge.png|link=|'Marshmallow bridge' Molasses.png|link=|'Molasses' Muesli.png|link=|'Muesli' Noodle.png|link=|'Noodle' Oil.png|link=|'Oil' One thousand and one sweet.png|link=|'One thousand and one sweet' Onion peels.png|link=|'Onion peels' Onion rings.png|link=|'Onion rings' Onion soup.png|link=|'Onion soup' Pancakes with strawberries.png|link=|'Pancakes with strawberries' Pancakes.png|link=|'Pancakes' Pea soup.png|link=|'Pea soup' Peanut butter toasts.png|link=|'Peanut butter toasts' Peppermint candy.png|link=|'Peppermint candy' Peppermint ice cream.png|link=|'Peppermint ice cream' Pie crust.png|link=|'Pie crust' Pumpkin porridge.png|link=|'Pumpkin porridge' Raisins.png|link=|'Raisins' Roasted coffee.png|link=|'Roasted coffee' Roasted turkey.png|link=|'Roasted turkey' Rolls.png|link=|'Rolls' School lunch.png|link=|'School lunch' Soy sauce.png|link=|'Soy sauce' Soybeans.png|link=|'Soybeans' Spicy pumpkin.png|link=|'Spicy pumpkin' Spicy salad.png|link=|'Spicy salad' Steak.png|link=|'Steak' Steak pie.png|link=|'Steak pie' Strawberry cake.png|link=|'Strawberry cake' Sugar.png|link=|'Sugar' Summer cocktail.png|link=|'Summer cocktail' Summer salad.png|link=|'Summer salad' Sushi.png|link=|'Sushi' Sweet.png|link=|'Sweet' Sweet witch.png|link=|'Sweet witch' Syrup of misfortune.png|link=|'Syrup of misfortune' Toasts.png|link=|'Toasts' Tomato paste.png|link=|'Tomato paste' Tortilla.png|link=|'Tortilla' Treacle cakes for Easter.png|link=|'Treacle cakes for Easter' Treats for the guest.png|link=|'Treats for the guest' Vampire's kiss.png|link=|'Vampire's kiss' Waffles.png|link=|'Waffles' Wasabi.png|link=|'Wasabi' Wood products Materials items that are wood and tree products, as well as similar plant products. Bamboo.png|link=|'Bamboo' Beam.png|link=|'Beam' Boards.png|link=|'Boards' Bundle of hay.png|link=|'Bundle of hay' Bundle of straw.png|link=|'Bundle of straw' Paper.png|link=|'Paper' Rope.png|link=|'Rope' Sawdust.png|link=|'Sawdust' Straw.png|link=|'Straw' Tree sap.png|link=|'Tree sap' Metals, minerals, and products Materials items that are metals, minerals, or their products. Boat carcass.png|link=|'Boat carcass' Chalk.png|link=|'Chalk' Chisel.png|link=|'Chisel' Clay.png|link=|'Clay' Coal.png|link=|'Coal' Door handle.png|link=|'Door handle' Frying pan.png|link=|'Frying pan' Glass.png|link=|'Glass' Gunpowder.png|link=|'Gunpowder' Hammer.png|link=|'Hammer' Heat.png|link=|'Heat' Iron ore.png|link=|'Iron ore' Key.png|link=|'Key' Marble.png|link=|'Marble' Matchbox.png|link=|'Matchbox' Matches.png|link=|'Matches' Nails.png|link=|'Nails' Pickaxe.png|link=|'Pickaxe' Rocket firework.png|link=|'Rocket firework' Royal crystal.png|link=|'Royal crystal' Ruby.png|link=|'Ruby' Sand.png|link=|'Sand' Saw.png|link=|'Saw' Sheet of metal.png|link=|'Sheet of metal' Stone block.png|link=|'Stone block' Sulfur.png|link=|'Sulfur' Roof tile.png|link=|'Tile' Trolley.png|link=|'Trolley' Vise.png|link=|'Vise' Window.png|link=|'Window' Wire.png|link=|'Wire' Textiles Materials items that are textile products. Fabric.png|link=|'Fabric' Warm hat.png|link=|'Warm hat' Winter gloves.png|link=|'Winter gloves' The warm scarf.png|link=|'The warm scarf' Plaid blanket.png|link=|'Plaid blanket' Hat.png|link=|'Hat' Mitts.png|link=|'Mitts' Royal banner.png|link=|'Royal banner' Misc materials Agave.png|link=|'Agave' Amulet of elements.png|link=|'Amulet of Elements' Bag of runes.png|link=|'Bag of runes' Bengal light.png|link=|'Bengal light' Birds singing.png|link=|'Birds' singing' Blue paint.png|link=|'Blue paint' Bow.png|link=|'Bow' Caramel fantasy.png|link=|'Caramel fantasy' Cave pearls.png|link=|'Cave pearls' Chemical agents.png|link=|'Chemical agents' Compass.png|link=|'Compass' Courtesy.png|link=|'Courtesy' Cowfish.png|link=|'Cowfish' Earring with feathers.png|link=|'Earring with feathers' Elegy of love.png|link=|'Elegy of love' Elixir of life.png|link=|'Elixir of life' Eye of the dragon.png|link=|'Eye of the Dragon' Fallen star.png|link=|'Fallen star' Fishing lure.png|link=|'Fishing lure' Gloves.png|link=|'Gloves' Glue.png|link=|'Glue' Grain of time.png|link=|'Grain of time' Grape seeds.png|link=|'Grape seeds' Guest fantasy.png|link=|'Guest fantasy' Hard hat.png|link=|'Hard hat' Healing water.png|link=|'Healing water' Holiday parcel.png|link=|'Holiday parcel' Ice ring.png|link=|'Ice ring' Ink.png|link=|'Ink' Book of kingdom stories.png|link=|'Book of Kingdom stories' Page of kingdom stories.png|link=|'Page of Kingdom stories' Kite.png|link=|'Kite' Lantern.png|link=|'Lantern' Longevity potion.png|link=|'Longevity potion' Lunar dew.png|link=|'Lunar dew' Magic.png|link=|'Magic' Magic herbs.png|link=|'Magic herbs' Magic sand.png|link=|'Magic sand' Magic water.png|link=|'Magic water' Mahjong.png|link=|'Mahjong' Mask.png|link=|'Mask' Northern light.png|link=|'Northern light' Pen.png|link=|'Pen' Piece of cloth.png|link=|'Piece of cloth' Pollen.png|link=|'Pollen' Postage stamp.png|link=|'Postage stamp' Postcard.png|link=|'Postcard' Red paint.png|link=|'Red paint' Scissors.png|link=|'Scissors' Shovel.png|link=|'Shovel' Silicium.png|link=|'Silicium' Small present.png|link=|'Small present' Spark.png|link=|'Spark' Spring dawn.png|link=|'Spring dawn' Stick for the Pinata.png|link=|'Stick for the Pinata' Sultans dreams.png|link=|'Sultan's dreams' Tourists flashlight.png|link=|'Tourist's flashlight' Vial.png|link=|'Vial' Water.png|link=|'Water' Winter sun.png|link=|'Winter sun' Winter sunset.png|link=|'Winter sunset' Yellow paint.png|link=|'Yellow paint' PLUS.png|link=|'[[]]' PLUS.png|link=|'[[]]' Other Fantasy +5.png|link=|'+5 Fantasy' Fantasy +15.png|link=|'+15 Fantasy' Fantasy +45.png|link=|'+45 Fantasy' Fantasy +100.png|link=|'+100 Fantasy' Guest fantasy +3.png|link=|'+3 Guest fantasy' Guest fantasy +10.png|link=|'+10 Guest fantasy' Guest fantasy +20.png|link=|'+20 Guest fantasy' Watering 100.png|link=|'Watering 100%' Amber.png|link=|'Amber' Diamonds.png|link=|'Diamonds' Gemstones.png|link=|'Gemstones' Regular firework.png|link=|'Regular firework' Colourful firework.png|link=|'Colourful firework' Golden firework.png|link=|'Golden firework' Magic firework.png|link=|'Magic firework' Ice coins.png|link=|'Ice coins' Peanut butter.png|link=|'Peanut butter' Key of discoveries.png|link=|'Key of discoveries' PLUS.png|link=|'[[]]' Worker food Spoon of jam.png|link=|'Spoon of jam' Jam jar.png|link=|'Jam jar' (10 spoons) Container of jam.png|link=|'Container of jam' (20 spoons) Barrel of jam.png|link=|'Barrel of jam' (35 spoons) Bundle of fish.png|link=|'Bundle of fish' (10 fish) Bucket of fish.png|link=|'Bucket of fish' (20 fish) Net of fish.png|link=|'Net of fish' (35 fish) Handful of caviar.png|link=|'Handful of caviar' Bowl of caviar.png|link=|'Bowl of caviar' (20 portions) Barrel of caviar.png|link=|'Barrel of caviar' (35 portions) Jar of cranberries.png|link=|'Jar of Cranberries' (10 portions) Basket of cranberries.png|link=|'Basket of cranberries' (20 portions) Box of cranberries.png|link=|'Box of Cranberries' (35 portions) Bowl of nectar.png|link=|'Bowl of nectar' (10 spoons) Pot of nectar.png|link=|'Pot of nectar' (20 spoons) Jar of nectar.png|link=|'Jar of nectar' (35 spoons) Bowl of candied peels.png|link=|'Bowl of candied peels' (10 bits) Basket of candied peels.png|link=|'Basket of candied peels' (20 bits) Sack of candied peels.png|link=|'Sack of candied peels' (35 bits) Unsorted Shine.png|link=|'Shine' Beam.png|link=|'Beam' Sail.png|link=|'Sail' Net.png|link=|'Net' Part of a map.png|link=|'Part of a map' Needle.png|link=|'Needle' Conch shells.png|link=|'Conch shells' Piastres.png|link=|'Piastres' Jolly roger.png|link=|'Jolly Roger' Tricorne.png|link=|'Tricorne' Pirate treasure.png|link=|'Pirate treasure' Eye patch.png|link=|'Eye patch' Piece of flag.png|link=|'Piece of flag' Magical goblet.png|link=|'Magical goblet' Glass flower.png|link=|'Glass flower' Bronze feathers.png|link=|'Bronze feathers' Golden feathers.png|link=|'Golden feathers' Magical feathers.png|link=|'Magical feathers' Bag of runes.png|link=|'Bag of runes' Tarot deck.png|link=|'Tarot deck' Hexagram.png|link=|'Hexagram' Oracle quan yin.png|link=|'Oracle Quan Yin' Crystal ball.png|link=|'Crystal Ball' Symbol of beauty.png|link=|'Symbol of beauty' Symbol of power.png|link=|'Symbol of power' Symbol of knowledge.png|link=|'Symbol of knowledge' Symbol of perfection.png|link=|'Symbol of perfection' Glass bird.png|link=|'Glass bird' Magic light.png|link=|'Magic light' Blue christmas tree bauble.png|link=|'Blue Christmas tree bauble' Red christmas tree bauble.png|link=|'Red Christmas tree bauble' Angels.png|link=|'Angels' Seeds.png|link=|'Seeds' Sprout.png|link=|'Sprout' Seedling.png|link=|'Seedling' Blooming bush.png|link=|'Blooming bush' Leaves.png|link=|'Leaves' Berries.png|link=|'Berries' Flowers.png|link=|'Flowers' Physalis.png|link=|'Physalis' Slides.png|link=|'Slides' Camera glass.png|link=|'Camera glass' Flash.png|link=|'Flash' Camera.png|link=|'Camera' Average present.png|link=|'Average present' Big present.png|link=|'Big present' Huge present.png|link=|'Huge present' Chicken foot.png|link=|'Chicken foot' Toadstool.png|link=|'Toadstool' Spider.png|link=|'Spider' Toad.png|link=|'Toad' Underwater blossom.png|link=|'Underwater blossom' Anchor.png|link=|'Anchor' Sea map.png|link=|'Sea map' Steering wheel.png|link=|'Steering wheel' Underwater telescope.png|link=|'Underwater telescope' Exotic jellyfish.png|link=|'Exotic jellyfish' Rainbow stone.png|link=|'Rainbow stone' Pyrope.png|link=|'Pyrope' Vanadinite.png|link=|'Vanadinite' Lazurite.png|link=|'Lazurite' Chromdravite.png|link=|'Chromdravite' Amethyst.png|link=|'Amethyst' Gold hunters pickaxe.png|link=|'Gold hunter's pickaxe' Chisel (anvil).png|link=|'Chisel (Anvil item)' Chisel (pyramid).png|link=|'Chisel (Pyramid item)' Shovel.png|link=|'Shovel' Archaeological tools.png|link=|'Archaeological tools' Archaeologists hat.png|link=|'Archaeologist's hat' Whip.png|link=|'Whip' Ancient jewelry-box.png|link=|'Ancient jewelry-box' Ancient vase.png|link=|'Ancient vase' Plate armour.png|link=|'Plate armour' Sword.png|link=|'Sword' Shield.png|link=|'Shield' Chain armour.png|link=|'Chain armour' Flag.png|link=|'Flag' Helmet.png|link=|'Helmet' Medallion.png|link=|'Medallion' Oath of loyalty.png|link=|'Oath of loyalty' Copper wire.png|link=|'Copper wire' Finger ring.png|link=|'Finger ring' Wristband.png|link=|'Wristband' Beads.png|link=|'Beads' Earrings.png|link=|'Earrings' Shining mushrooms.png|link=|'Shining mushrooms' Glowing nectar.png|link=|'Glowing nectar' Castle drafts.png|link=|'Castle drafts' Hourglass.png|link=|'Hourglass' Royal crown.png|link=|'Royal crown' Royal treasury.png|link=|'Royal treasury' Tracks.png|link=|'Tracks' Pipe.png|link=|'Pipe' Main clue.png|link=|'Main clue' Magnifying glass.png|link=|'Magnifying glass' Clue from cave.png|link=|'Clue from Cave' Detectives hat.png|link=|'Detective's hat' Detectives notes.png|link=|'Detective's notes' Clue from valley.png|link=|'Clue from Valley' Detectives tools.png|link=|'Detective's tools' Fired bengal light.png|link=|'Fired Bengal light' Cotton candy.png|link=|'Cotton candy' Carnival ticket.png|link=|'Carnival ticket' Surprise box.png|link=|'Surprise box' Magic orb.png|link=|'Magic orb' Magic rabbit.png|link=|'Magic rabbit' Set for fortunetelling.png|link=|'Set for fortunetelling' Cane Licorice Cola tree Sandalwood Cranberry Frosty flower Sea flower Notes Category:Items